


Bullseye

by 007Awesome



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur isn’t so lucky this time guys I hate to say, Blood, Death, Hellbent, Injury, Lewis regrets his choices pretty much immediately, Mild Gore, and it doesn’t get better from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007Awesome/pseuds/007Awesome
Summary: Ever since the cave things were skewed.Lewis couldn’t recall if he’d felt things this strongly in life. It was strange but it served him well for his purposes, the familiar rage that burned at his insides was his constant companion now.So entrenched in it, he never thought what he’d do if it was suddenly gone.(A bit of a companion piece to Near Miss)





	Bullseye

Ever since that cave things were skewed.

Lewis couldn't recall if he'd felt things this strongly in life. It was strange but it served him well for his purposes, the familiar rage that burned at his insides was his constant companion now.

So entrenched in it, he never thought what he'd do if it was suddenly gone.

The deed was already done.

Everything had gone almost too perfectly. Arthur had been a sitting duck after he crashed the van and his deadbeats had guided him non too gently to the edge. Finally Arthur couldn't run anymore, legs kicking uselessly in the air as he hung precariously over the cliff.

But Lewis wasn't done. No, he wanted to make sure he knew exactly who was doing this to him. He'd had enough practice that throwing on a human guise was child's play at this point.

He thought Arthur might become impossibily more terrified at the revelation. Maybe even angry at him for finally catching up with him. What he wasn't expecting was the shock, his eyes wide and face blank, terror forgetten. 

His murderers' last words was just his name and then he was falling. 

This didn't feel right. Was he supposed to be at peace now? Revenge was supposed to feel good, right?

So lost in his thoughts he almost missed the wet thump of the impact. He jolted suddenly aware of the ache in his chest- or was that his anchor?- and floated towards the edge of the cliff. 

And he immediately wished that he hadn't.

Lewis had, in life, been brave to the point of tagging along with a girl who actively sought out ghosts and demons as a hobby. 

But the sight that greeted him now though made his nonexistent stomach curdle. Lewis tossed him into the very same cave Arthur had pushed him into as a sort of ironic karma but now all he could remember was the spike driven through his own chest those months ago. Worse still is that Arthur wasn't dead yet. Lewis could see from his perch that he was trying in vain to somehow push the stalagmite out of his body.

This wasn't what he'd wanted. He expected vindication, he wanted peace! 

Now all he felt was sick and regret.

Part of him wanted to turn away, to run until he could forget what Arthur's death looked like. He didn't though. 

The cave was silent apart from Arthur's pained gasps. Lewis approached slowly like Arthur was a frightened animal despite the dark voice in the back of his head assuring him that he wasn't going anywhere. The man hardly even noticed he wasn't alone. 

It was hard not to take note the wound first. Lewis could vaguely remember that he was impaled through the chest and that's probably why he died so quickly. Arthur wasn't so lucky. The deadly spike had pierced right through his stomach, blood and viscera he couldn't even hope to identify-

He very pointedly stopped looking at it.

Arthur seemed wholly concentrated on simply breathing, eyes scrunched shut and tears streaming down his face. The sight didn't bring him any amount of satisfaction. The anger was gone, vanished into the wind, and he was left reeling. This wasn't what he wanted.

Finally Arthur opened his eyes and saw him standing there, hovering. Lewis wasn't sure what he could do to fix this. Wasn't sure that was any way _to_ fix this.

"Lew-" the smallers man's body shuddered as he coughed. It was wet sounding and he thought he could see blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

The projection dropped without Lewis meaning to and he winced as the stalagmite disappeared, Arthur collapsing in a bloodied heap at his feet. Arthur let out a strangled noise, halfway between a gurgle and a scream. It was only now Lewis realised that he'd bleed out faster with the spike removed. 

Maybe that wasn't a bad thing considering the state the mechanic was in.

The sudden movement drew Lewis's attention to something catching the dim light in the cave. Arthur's left arm hung limp at his side, the hand was at an odd angle... The limb was metal, plates bent, wiring exposed, and only giving the occasional twitch.

All he could do for a moment was stare.

When did that happen? He found himself scrambling for an explanation that didn't come... It was probably an accident in the shop. Probably. He thought back to the mansion and honestly couldn't recall if he'd had that prosthetic then or not.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He crouched down, noting now that Arthur was far too pale. His breaths were quick and shallow and Lewis could tell from the look in his eyes he wasn't going to be awake much longer. 

By now the mechanic had stopped trying to stem the flow of blood. On some level he must've known it wouldn't make a difference. His good arm twitched, slowly, haltingly reaching out for him. Lewis barely managed not to flinch back, frozen for a moment.

In the end Arthur could hardly bring himself to reach the tip of his shoe. Lewis found himself in turn reaching down and taking hold of his hand. Was Arthur always this cold or what it just him?

"'m sorry," the man croaked and Lewis looked up.

There was blood staining his teeth and his eyes were already half shut but there was no mistaking the smile on his face. It was a small, shaky thing but it was there.

 _Sorry for what,_ he wanted to ask, but couldn't choke out the words. His murder he assumed but why did he have to look so... accepting about it? He didn't think Arthur would be able to answer him anyways and he wishes for once that he'd stopped to think. Arthur had killed him but this... 

He settled for giving Arthur's hand a squeeze and watched as the other man's eyes finally slid shut.

Lewis spent more time than necessary staring at the man's chest, watching for breaths that didn't come. Finally he sighed, sat back and tried to decompress. 

Arthur had murdered him. Arthur had been his best friend. Arthur was missing an arm. Arthur was dead.

He scrubbed a hand down his face and scowled at the body. Was it supposed to be this confusing? There were parts that didn't fit into the picture as a whole and it was eating at him.

If Lewis could just get some answers out of him...

The idea came out of nowhere but it was a comfort he quickly latched onto. He could get his answers when Arthur came back. Lewis wasn't too familiar with the criteria for making a ghost but he figured Arthur coming back as one was a fairly safe bet.

Yeah, he would get his answers and then he would be satisfied. 

Lewis could finally have peace.

All he to do now was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I’ve still been on that mystery skulls kick and the feedback I got on the first work I did was really encouraging so I wanted to do more. So thank you so much for comments, kudos, and bookmarks! You guys really made my night!
> 
> Anyways, this was loosely based around a lovely piece of fan art I found earlier in the week by tumblr user ghostseta! 
> 
> Here’s a link to it: https://ghostseta.tumblr.com/post/179347092704/why-are-you-crying
> 
> Check it out, give them some love, they deserve it!
> 
> The two thoughts I had going into this were that for one, i figure it’s a lovely circle of karma Lewis has going here with killing Arthur in the same way he was murdered but still. My dude. There’s no possible way you’re seeing that and not drawing unfortunate but inevitable comparisons in your head.
> 
> Second has actually been explored by a few people already but Lewis was apparently so wrapped up in his murderin’ that he somehow completely missed Vivi being attacked by a tree lady not ten feet away. So I used that concept a bit in this in that he’s so focused in on this he loses the bigger picture even after Arthur’s death.
> 
> (also in case you were wondering Lewis is gonna be waiting quite a while ;))


End file.
